Behind The Scene's Naruto Chapter 663
by NanaToki
Summary: ONESHOOT/ Sasuke sedang dilanda cemburu besar karena adegan ciuman naruto dan sakura pada saat syuuting. hingga akhirnya sasuke mendiamkan naruto sehingga saat malam tiba, sasuke pun menghukum naruto karena sduah berani berciuman dengan orang lain. SASUNARU/FIRST LEMON/CERITA PENDEK


**Title: Behind the scene's Naruto chap 663**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto yang jahat *gampared***

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: author yang marah-marah gak jelas, typo(s)-miss typo, OOC, sedikit lime, gila, absurd, alur yang kilat, pendek, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Hanya pelampiasan author yang gelisah galau merana setelah membaca naruto chap 663**

**Author tak bisa lepas dari cerita yang pendek, karena otak author yang minim**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan berantakan. Bongkahar batu tersebar dimana-mana. dan di sebuah sudut berkumpul-lah segerombol makhluk hidup yang terlihat lega dan senang dan gembira sekaligus karena baru saja menyelesaikan acara syuuting mereka untuk acara anime yang berjudul 'Naruto Shippuden' judul yang juga berupa nama dari pemeran utama acara tersebut. Uzumaki naruto.

"haah**—**akhirnya selesai juga syuuting yang melelahkan ini" Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di kursi yang disediakan oleh kru. dia menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala sebagai bantai. Surai blonde yang berterbangan tertiup angin dan iris mata berwarna langit biru yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang menutup. Uzumaki Naruto, pemeran utama dari serial anime yang baru saja melaksanakan syuuting.

"Enak sekali kau bersantai, Dobe!" seru seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah pemuda blonde itu sambil melirik ke arah pemuda blonde itu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pemeran yang penting dalam acara anime yang dia mainkan bersama Uzumaki tersebut. Pemuda yang berkulit putih mulus tanpa bekas luka dan luka. Wajah tampan yang di bingkai oleh rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi. Mata hitam sekelam malam yang berlawanan dengan mata langit ceran sang Uzumaki Naruto.

"apaan sih, Teme! aku kan capek" jawab naruto seraya bangun dari istirahat sesaatnya dan mengahdap sang kekasih. yaa kekasih**—**Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun lebih. mereka menjadi saling mengenal dan semakin dekat dekat sehingga berpacaran karena serial anime ini juga.

"hn" ucap sasuke tak jelas dan tak ada maksud sama sekali, sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang bertampang cengo mendapat sikap aneh dari sasuke.

"dasar, sinis sekali sih**—**kayak cewe lagi dapet aja" cibir naruto seraya kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya.

'Kau tak mengerti Dobe! aku tuh cemburu' pengakuan sasuke dalam hati sambil terus melangkah, namun matanya tak berhenti melirik ke arah sang kekasih berada. kenapa sasuke cemburu?**—**karena di salah satu adegan, naruto harus berciuman dengan sakura. sedangkan dia hanya-harus-tetap berperan terkapar tengkurap tak berdaya.

.

.

"Aaaargh**—**aku harus membasuh mulutku dengan air dari sumber songo dengan campuran kembang tujuh rupa" ucap gadis berambut merah jambu dengan jidat yang sangat.. sangaaaaaat lebar. Haruno Sakura, terus saja menggosok-gosokkan lengannya dengan mulutnya. Kenapa dia seperti itu? karena dia tadi harus beradegan menyeleweng sedikit dengan haru mencium naruto. 'bagaimana kalau Lee tau? Kakashi tau? dan... Bagaiman kalau ino tau? aku harus bilang apa pada mereka, pasti mereka sangat marah dan akan memutuskanku' pikir gadis itu horror membayangkan wajah para kekasihnya setelah melihat di TV adegan dia berciuman dengan naruto.

"kau berlebihan Sakura-chan" ucap seorang pria berambut panjang hitam, berkulit pucat melebihi mayat dan ber-eye-shadow berwarna ungu. mirip seperti ular. Orochimaru, atau biasa di panggil 'Cuwat' singkatan dari 'cucok kuat'. yaa orochimaru memang berperilaku sedikit ngondek namun dia sangat kuat.

"kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih. masak aku harus berciuman dengan naruto" bentak sakura sebal sambil melotot ke arah orochimaru. orang yang mendaopat pelototan super membunuh itu hanya meneguk ludah dan langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang terkenal sangat galak itu tanpa satu kata pun.

"Dasar cuwat"

.

"SEMUA BERKUMPUL" teriak sang om-om yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara mengomando para pemain dan kru untuk berkumpul mendekat padanya.

semua berjalan mendekat untuk mendengar informasi dari sang sutrada. dari arah kiri sang sutrada, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang memang sudah diketahui oleh seluruh penjuru negeri**—**bahkan hampir seluruh dunia**—**bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. masashi kishimoto sang sutradara hanya tersenyum kecut melihat peran utama dari anime ciptaannya itu sangat dekat. selalu menempel seperti perangko.

namun kalau dilihat dengan cermat, mereka**—**sepasang kekasih yang biasanya mesra, saat ini terlihat sedikit berbeda karena tak bergandengan tangan seperti biasanya. pemuda yang berambut blonde terlihat cemberut kesal, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya yang berambut pantat ayam hanya diam saja, mendiamkan sang kekasih.

'sepertinya ada masalah diantara mereka' tutur bang masashi dalam hati dengan nada menyelidik ala detektif, memicingkan mata melihat pasangan sasunaru yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

setelah semua berkumpul, bang masashi menginterupsi para kru dan pemain untuk diam. sejenak suasana menjadi hening setelah bang masashi menyuruh semua diam.

"terimakasih telah bekerja hari ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku sangat senang. setelah ini kalian pulanglah kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahatlah. Besok masih ada syuuti9ng selanjut. sekali saya ucapkan terimakasih" ucap bang masashi senang, memang hari ini syuuting berjalan dengan lancar.

"sasuke, naruto aku mau ngomog sebentar sama kalian"

naruto dan sasuke yag mendengar permintaan bang masashi diam dan menghadap sang pelaku penanyaan.

"ada dengan kalian, tak mesra seperti biasanya?"

"e-eh nggak ada apa-apa bang, kami baik-baik saja kok" jawab naruto sedikit bingung, apakah sebegitu mudah terlihatnya kerenggangan hubungannya dengan sasuke di mata orang?

'apakah kau tak berpikir kalau semua ini gara-gara naskah konyol milikmu yang mengharuskan dobe'ku berciuman dengan si jidat lebar itu' runtuk sasuke dalam hati sambil mendengus. kalau di luruskan ini semua berawal dari bang masashi.

"hmmb.. baiklah. pulanglah" ucap bang masashi selanjutnya dengan nada sinis mendapati tingkah naruto yang agak aneh dan tatapan sebal dari sasuke.

"i-iya"

setelah itu semua pemain dan kru pun bubar, menghilang-pulang menuju rumah masig-masing demi mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sangat lelah itu. dalam perjalanan sakura terus saja merutuki adegan berciuman tadi, gaar yang ada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis yang kumat seperti setan gila itu.

beda dengan gaara dan sakura, orochimaru pulang bersama mantan gurunya, Sarutobi. dan kakak sarutobi, Tobirama. dijalan mereka bertiga terus saja mengobrol dan bercanda. sebenarnya hanya sarutobi dan tobirama lah yang mengobrol, sedangkan orochimaru ynag berada di belakang mereka berdua hanya diam membayangkan, kekasihnya menyambut kedatangannya dengan ciuman.

"eem**—**sui, ayo kita kencan dulu" ucap juugo, pemuda tegap berambut orange mengajak kekasihnya kencan. kekasihnya, pemuda berambut putih setengah biru dan mata berwarna ungu dengan gigi yang semua berupa gigi taring, Sugetshu.

"baiklah"

"he**—**hey, lalu aku kalian kemanakan?" tanya panik seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah, Karin. bagaimana dia tidak panik, mereka bertiga akan pulang bersama menggunakan mobil juugo, dan jika juugo akan berkencan dengan suigetshu, bagaimana dengan nasibnya?

"kau pulang saja naik taxi" jawab suigetshu santai sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kekar sang kekasih. tidak tahu bahwa ucapan suigetshu yang santai itu sangat menusuk dalam bagi karin. karin pun langsung pundung, beringsut di pojokan. entah pojokan mana. kalau kalian tanya kenapa hanya dengan begitu karin sudah pundung? karena dia adalah duta anak alay tahun 2013.

dilain tempat, di dalam sebuah mobil lamborghiny berwarna hitam terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sangat kontras saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. namun lama kelamaan karena sang pemuda berambut blonde tak betah dengan suasana sunyi, akhirnya dia mengalah untuk membuka suara.

"kau kenapa sih, Teme? dari habi syuuting, kamu ngediamin aku terus! risih tau"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aaaargh! dasar teme jelek, ayam, brengsek!" naruto sudah tak tahan dengan perilaku kekasihnya yang mendiamkannya tanpa sebab. dengan frustasi dia menjambak surai pirangnya sendiri, dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar. dia sangat pusing dengan sikap kekasihnya. andai kalau ada masalah kan bisa di bicarakan dengan baik-baik.

kau sendiri naruto yang bodoh, kau tak mengetahui kalau sasuke marah karena adegan berciumanmu dengan sakura. mana ada sih pacar yang gak marah kalau pacarnya berciuman dengan orang lain. walaupun itu hanya akting, namun tetap ciuman kan. apalagi di bibir. dan kau tak mengucapkan minta maaf pada sasuke karena adegan cukup mesum tadi. kau malah hanya diam saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"katakan apa salahku" tiba-tiba suara naruto melemah, kepalanya menunduk. dia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap sasuke, dia ingin menangis.

sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi tak enak hati. namun dia tetap saja diam, membiarkan naruto menderita terlebih dahulu.

hingga kahirnya di dalam mobil mewah itu hanya terdengar suara isakan kecil dari naruto dan kesunyian dari sasuke.

'apa sebenarnya salahku? kenapa dia sebegitu teganya denganku? apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku hingga dia tega mendiamkanku seperti ini, aku merasa beda kalau sasuke tak bicara sama sekali padaku. apa yang harus kulakukan?' runtuk naruto dalam hari terus bertanya-tanya apa salahnya dengan pemuda raven itu sehingga dia sebegitu teganya mendiamkannya.

"be... dobe"

tiba-tiba naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya dan kembali pada dunai nyata setelah mendengar panggilan dari pemuda di sampingnya. naruto sedikit kaget dan.. senang karena seharian sasuke tak berbicara akhirnya dia mau memanggilnya sekarang. sontak naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sasuke.

"kita sudah sampai"

"oh"

naruto sedikit kecewa karena ternyata sasuke memanggilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. yaa, mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama setelah resmi bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu. apartemen yang besar dan megah. hanya orang berduit yang bisa membelinya, seperti naruto dan sasuke yang sebagai pemeran serial anime yang sangat laris di seluruh dunia, dan sebagai artis paling terkenal, mereka pasti sangat banyak duit sehingga untuk membeli apartemen ini hal yang tak terlalu sulit bagi mereka.

mereka pun kelua dari mobil dan melangkah menuju apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai paling atas. sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan naruto dibelakangnya yang masih menundukkan kepala.

setelah masuk ke dalam lift dan menunggu untuk sampai ke lantai paling atas. tetap hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka. tak seperti biasanya yang selalu bermesraan dimana saja, bahkan merke selalu bercanda waktu didalam lift seperti sekarang ini. pikiran naruto lagi-lagi terbang hingga tak sadar kalau lagi-lagi sasuke memanggilnya, karena mereka sudah samapi di lantai paling atas. lantai yang hanya terdapat tiga buah kamar super mewah.

"kau lagi-lagi melamun, kita sudah sampai"

"maaf" ucap naruto lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh sasuke yang memang jarak mereka cukup dekat dan suasana yang sunyi ini.

"hn" balas sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen milik mereka. namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dengan erat namun bergetar. sasuke hanya diam tak membalikkan badan untuk melihat sang mepunya tangan alias naruto. dia tetap diam saja, juga tak berniat untuk melepas genggaman tangan naruto.

"kenapa... kenapa kau seperti ini? apa salahku?" seru naruto dengan suara serak. tangisnya sudah pecah meleleh melewati pipi kenyalnya yang bergaris itu.

"kau bisa kan mengatakan kalau aku mempunya salah, kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik. tak perlu dengan cara mendiamkan ku seperti ini" lanjut naruto terus menangis. dia sudah tak tahan lagi dia akan mengungkapakan semuanya. bahwa dia tidak tahan kalau terus di diamkan seperti ini oleh uchiha yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku, lebih baik kita sudahi saja hu**—**"

GREB

belum sempat naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah terperangkap dalam pelukan dua buah tanagn pucat. siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

naruto sempat sedikit kaget, namun lama kelamaan dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan sasuke erat. menumpahkan tangisnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"maaf... aku mendiamkanmu" ucap sasuke lirih sambil mengecup ujung kepala naruto. dia sudah sangat merasa bersalah karena sikapnya hari ini. karena dirinya, naruto menjadi menangis. kekasih macam apa dia. padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat naruto menangis.

"aku.. cemburu Dobe, kau berciuman dengan sakura"

seketika naruto langsung membatu dan tak lupa dengan swaet dropped. jadi ini semua hanya karena akting berciuman heh? naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bingung-aneh-sedikit marah. air mata yang tadi deras sekarang sudah menegring meninggalkan jejak sedikit di kedua pipi kenyalnya.

"itu kan hanya kating teme~"

"tetap saja, kau seperti biasa-biasa saja menanggapi adegan itu, dan setelah itu kau tidak meminta maaf padaku"

jawab sasuke keras kepala, dia tetap menyalahkan naruto atas kemarahannya.

"huuuh.. baiklah aku minta maaf. kau jangan marah lagi ya?" ucap naruto seraya memeluk sasuke lagi erat. yang di peluk hanya engangguk. sekilah terlintas pikiran dalam otaknya. stelah itu dia menyeringai dan melepas pelukannya. dia menatap naruto dengan tampang lapar.

"tapi kau harus di hukum"

"heh?" naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sasuke, namun sekejap dia melihat serinagian mesum dari kekasihnya itu. oh hell sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur, dan dia yakin besok dia pasti tidak bisa berjalan. dia meneguk ludah sebelum bertanya pada sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti oleh ucapan sasuke.

"ap-apa maksudmu teme?"

"kau sudah tahu dobe!" jawab sasuke sambil mendengus melihat lagak bodoh dari sang uke. namun dia harus tetap menghukum naruto malam ini dan haru mendapat jatah. titik!

"baiklah kalau kau tak mengerti" ucap sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh naruto, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju karam. setelah sampai dia langsung menghempaskan tubuh naruto ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh naruto. langsung saja dia membekap bibir mungil naruto dengan bibinya, melumatnya dengan penuh gairah.

sedikit dia menggigit bibir bawah naruto supaya empunya bibir membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja sasuke melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruto, menelusuri seluruh permukaan mulut naruto, mengapsen gigi-gigi naruto.

"ngghh~" desah naruto di sela ciumannya saat sasuke menyapu bagian atas mulut naruto yang setelah itu memijat-mijat lidah naruto, mengajaknya berdansa daling melilit dan menghisap mencari siapa yang paling dominan. dan sasuke lah yang domiinan dan terus saja melilit lidah naruto dan terus menghisap tanpa henti.

.

selang beberapa waktu, tubuh mereka berdua sudah telajang bulat tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. leher, dada dan hampir seluruh tubuh naruto penuh dengan kissmark dari sasuke. sasuke sendiri sedang menggagahi naruto, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memasukkan 'miliknya' di dalam lubang naruto yang selalu membuat dia mabuuk. tangan sasuke sendiri memainkan 'milik' naruto yang menegang menggerakkannya ke atas ke bawah dengan ritme yang sama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"aaaaaaaaaahhh..." desah naruto panjang saat sasuke mengenai titk nikmatnya. sasuke yang mengetahui titik nikmat naruto terus saja mengenainya hingga naruto terus saja mendesah panjang tanpa henti.

"aaaaaaaaahhh... sasuaaaaaaaaah... aaaaahhh"

sasuke terus saja menggerakkan miliknya. beberapa kali mengeluarkan miliknya hingga hanya tersisa kepala di dalam lubang naruto, dan satu hentakan langsung ke dalam lubang naruto mengenai titik nikmat naruto yang membuat naruto lagi-lagi mendesah.

"nggh.. aaah.. aah... sashaah.. akhhah. keluaaah" desah naruto saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perutnya menuju 'miliknya'. sasuke yang mengetahui maksud naruto semakin cepat mengerjakan tangannya. tak berselang lama, cairan putih kental menyembur dari 'milik' naruto mengenai perut naruto dan perut serta tangan sasuke.

beberapa saat kemudian, sasuke juga merasakn hal sama seperti naruto, dia semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang naruto. "naahh.. na-naru aku mauaaaaah" dan keluarlah cairan berharga sasuke di dalam lubang naruto. sangat banyak sehingga sebagian mengalir keluar menuju paha naruto.

mereka berdua kelelahan, sasuke ambruk di atas naruto tanpa mencabut miliknya di dalam lubang naruto.

"sasu-"

"masih ada ronde dua dan lainnya dobe. jangan harap kau bisa beristirahat malam ini" ucap sasuke seraya bangung dan mulai kembali aktifitasnya menggerakkan miliknya di lubang nikmat naruto.

naruto sendiri menatap horror kekasihnya yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"aaah.. saaah.. akhh.. aku caphhh ekaaah.."

.

sepertinya kau haru menimbangkan matang-matang kalau ada adegan mesum dalam peranmu naruto. jika kau tak mau mendapat hukuman melelahkan dan nikmat seperti malam ini.

.

**Omake**

"apa maksud adegan ciuman dirimu bersama naruto haah!" teriak gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda tinggi.

"i-itu peran ino"

"aku tak perduli" sanggah gadis bernama ino memburu sakura yang sudah berlari-lari mengelilingi kamar mereka.

.

**Fin!**

**.**

aaargh! nana strees mikirin chap 663. apaan sakura nyium naruto. sedangkan sasuke sendiri sekarat! sumpah deh nana dari tadi pagi di sekolahan gak jenak pengen pulang aja setelah baca chap 663!

dan pengen mencurahkan kekesalan nana dalam cerita ini. dan malah jadinya first lemon nana.

yaudah deh, **RnR?**


End file.
